


And Then He Realizes What It Was

by Bankroll1001



Series: One Knows and One Doesn't [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Candles, M/M, Music, Romance, Rose Petals, The boys have finally gotten their shit together., lol technically breaking and entering.... but lets ignore that bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bankroll1001/pseuds/Bankroll1001
Summary: Danny was not expecting any of this when he walked in the door. All he knew was that Kono kidnapped him to go surfing and then made him spend the entire day with her. Really he was tired. But somethings are better than sleep.This is an ending to the story And You Knew What It Was. But not an explanation as to how the boys finally get their shit together. You will get that story later. It's coming, don't worry. But yeah you get the happily ever after for now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently, it takes me months to get inspiration and figure out how to finish a story. But season 7 is helping me with ideas so yay!! I've come back from the dead. So this is gonna most likely be the last story in chronological order of a series for Steve and Danny. There are gonna be one or maybe two stories in-between this one and And You Knew What It Was that explains how Steve and Danny get here. But my plot bunnies beat me up and made me write this story first before I forget what I was thinking about. And I couldn't wait to write the other stories and put them up here all together soooooo.... we're gonna go a bit out of order. But it's ok!! Anyway... on to the story!! Enjoy ^.^

“Yeah I’m at home now. I’m turning the key now. Yeah, bye.” Ending the call, the blond put his phone in his pocket and turned his key in the door lock.

Danny had just opened the door to his house and at once, several of his senses were assaulted. He took in the scented candles lit up in his living room leading to his staircase. He could hear the faint sound of music playing somewhere further in the house. As he came in and closed the door, he looked down and saw red petals leading a trail to the stairs. In a daze, the blond leaned down and picked up a pair of petals.

_Roses…_

Fresh rose petals caressed Danny’s fingertips as he gently rubbed them between his fingers. He raised them to his lips and was lost in a trance as he closed his eyes and smelled the flowers, the music in the background coming to his ears as he registered Alicia Keys’ Fire We Make coming from a stereo. The lyrics came into his ears and touched him as softly as the petals.

_From the fire we make_  
_It's getting hotter and hotter_  
_Like a moth to a flame_  
_I can't stay away_  
_With the fire we make_  
_It's getting higher and higher_  
_Like the night to the day_  
_I can't stay, I can't stay away_

The words put a smile on his face as he started to hum to the song, his hips swaying as he moved to the stairs, following the trail of rose petals. The light from the candles casting his shadow higher along the walls in the dark living room, and the scent calming him as he walked up the candlelit staircase, with the petals as his guide in the darkness.

As he reached the top of the stairs, the music came more clearly and louder. The source was just down the hall then. His bedroom it would seem, as his eyes followed the trail of petals to his door, a sliver of light coming through the opening. The door was not completely closed, opened just a bit, enough to let out a soft cast of light in the dark hallway. It was almost as if he was pulled along softly by his hand, the petals and candles eagerly guiding him and seemingly laughing and winking at him. Telling him his destination with a flirty smile on their face.

That was how far he was gone, he was creating poetry in his head. God, but if this wasn’t the most sensual feeling he was getting, a heady rush that made him drunk in the feeling, and lit his senses on fire. And then the song ended as he got closer to the door, only for a different beat and that beautiful voice to come back.

_Baby, baby, baby_  
_From the day I saw you_  
_Really, really wanted to catch your eye_  
_Somethin' special 'bout you_  
_I must really like you_  
_'Cause not a lot of guys are worth my time, ooh_

_Oh baby, baby, baby_  
_It's getting kind of crazy_  
_'Cause you are taking over my mind_

_And it feels like ooh_  
_You don't know my name_

This song he didn’t know but could tell it was still Alicia. A mixtape then. But the music still had its same effect, sweeping him away with nothing but a smile. He pushed open his bedroom door with the tip of his fingers. Standing in the doorway, drunk out of his mind and with a goofy smile on his lips he saw that damned, perfect man facing the door and lying on his side, under his sheets. His chest naked with his right arm propped up, holding up his head and eyes cast down. The finger of his left hand guiding his sight along his pages as he read his book. The image reminded Danny of some Greek God being fed grapes while lounging on a slab of stone.

Taking in the rest of the room, Danny saw candles on his nightstands and his dresser. The only source of light in the room. The mirror from his dresser reflected Steve in his bed and the glow of light from the candles on the nightstands. The flickering of the candles cast shadows all throughout the room where light could be seen. The same wonderful smell greeted him from the candles but, he could detect another smell, the familiar scent of Steve’s aftershave that Danny has only ever smelled on this man. This damned, perfect man. The rose petal trail stopped at the door but, petals could still be seen scattered by all the candles. The window curtains were drawn, the normal moonlight blocked and unwelcomed. But then he heard a voice, his hearing coming back to him, as it came from lips curved in a delicious smile and eyes alight with excitement, staring up and into his soul.

_Oh, baby, baby, baby_  
_I see us on our first date_  
_Doing everything that makes me smile_  
_When we had our first kiss_  
_It happened on a Thursday_  
_Ooh it set my soul on fire_

_Ooh baby, baby, baby_  
_I can't wait for the first time_  
_My imagination's running wild_  
_It feels like ooh_  
_You don't know my name_

The music kept going but the voice had stopped, its owner gently closing his book and putting it in the nightstand drawer. Then crooking his finger in a come hither motion, the same expression on that face. Danny was pulled to the bed by the look of desire and mischief in this man’s eyes. God Danny wanted to call him mine. Wanted to own this man, the man that could spark this heady feeling of desire and affection inside his core. Feelings he never thought he would ever feel again.

Those feelings died when his marriage did. And Danny swore to himself he would never fall for anyone that hard again. Because the shattering, stabbing pain from the crash once everything ended was never worth it. Cause that’s what happens when you fall, you crash. And Danny wanted to have no parts of that love ever again. That’s why he refused to truly give his heart away to the women he’s met after the divorce. Even if it was an unconscious decision that controlled his thoughts and actions so heavily, he even refused to say I love you to the ones that deserved to hear it. That’s just how deeply Danny refused to let himself get hurt again. Jesus, his mental walls were worse than Steve’s!

But Steve, God how did Steve get in? How did he capture Danny’s heart? How did he get in and just… settle in and made himself comfortable? Just… captured Danny’s attention, and said he was never leaving so don’t try to get rid of me. How did he drive Danny to passion like this? To be there for him always, watching his back. Making sure that man is safe, happy, to know that he is loved, so stop doing stupid shit that can get you killed you, idiot! But… if you ever get in trouble, get in too deep, I’ll be there to save you. How did he get in and break Danny’s walls?!?!?! How did he-

“Danny!”

The blond looked up and saw that damned, perfect man sitting up in the bed. The expression on his face from before gone, this one was a look of concern and fear. But his arms were in a position that said come to me love, I won’t let you fall, I won’t let you crash. And Danny knew then and there that he would give everything to Steve. He would begin and end with Steve and nobody else. He had already figured this out a while ago. But now…

 

He knew that Steve had figured it out too.

 

_And I swear on my mother and father it feels like_

_Ooh_

_Ooh (You don’t know my name)_

_(Round and round and round we go)_

_Will you ever know?_

 

Danny laughed into Steve’s neck after he walked into his arms. This stupid, damned, perfect man was his. And he had better know it, emotional damage be damned.

Steve himself had a smile on his face and he tightened his arms around his love. It took him a while to realize it but, he finally found what he was looking for. The one person that knew him and all his baggage. The one that has been there for him every time he was at his lowest and couldn’t get up on his own. The one that would help him collect his pieces and glue them back together whenever he would fall. The one he chose now to never let him fall in the first place. He kissed Danny's lips. And then kissed each eyelid that was currently crying from relief. And Steve let a couple of his own tears fall.

“Yeah Danno… I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, that was a nice 3 and a half pages of romantic fluff. Honestly, didn't know I had it in me. Cuz normally I enjoy the boys suffering. Anywho... Comments or Kudos are visible forms of love and enjoyment. Let me know if you enjoyed it. Now my plot bunnies are dragging me off to write more. Until next time.
> 
> You don't know my name~~


End file.
